


Pray for the Wicked

by Buckmesideways22, stanclub



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Barebacking, Blasphemy, Bondage, Bottoming, Butt Slapping, Cock Slut, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Demons, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Empath, Filthy, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Power Play, Praise Kink, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, Threesome - F/M/M, Topping, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Steve Rogers, Voyeurism, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckmesideways22/pseuds/Buckmesideways22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanclub/pseuds/stanclub
Summary: What happens when Jack Benjamin, infamous incubus son of Silas Benjamin, meets his exact opposite in every way? Virginal and sweet, Steve Rogers comes into his life and turns it upside down… But is that really a bad thing? The answer is complicated, but he’d do just about anything to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s nearing capacity, Jack’s sure. He hasn’t got the call from his door minions yet but he can see the main portion of the dance floor from his office and people are everywhere. Sweaty bodies already floating and twirling, the hypnotic, pulsating dance beats setting the pace for what comes next. Taking one last look out the floor-to-ceiling office windows he had installed, he heads to the glass door and descends. 

There are three levels inside Jack’s, one of the many clubs near the center of the entertainment district of the city. The flashing neon red sign which read “JACK’S” is the only thing extraordinary about the exterior, however, once the door in a matching red hue is pushed open, the ambiance changes entirely. There, an entryway with two bouncers who check I.D.s and collect the cover charge leads to the bar. To the right of that is a large dance floor with several plush areas available for “resting” conveniently scattered throughout. The back of the club has a large open staircase which when followed to the second level will reach the restrooms and a few VIP areas for… Very Important People. Like the other members of the Benjamin family (but we’ll get to them later). Above that is an entire floor which belongs to Jack exclusively, and his office is home to a view of the entire club. 

As he leaves his office and heads for the stairs, he can’t help but turn up the corners of his mouth into a sinister smirk as he feels the eyes of both women and men alike taking in his presence. Tonight, he’s wearing a pair of black motorcycle boots over leather pants that fit him like a second skin, leaving little to the imagination. His top half is covered by a thin, white tee under his favorite leather jacket and he knows he looks like sex on legs. He always looks like sex on legs. 

As he approaches the second floor, he can feel his magic simmering just below the surface of his skin, begging to be let out. People are trickling out of the restroom as he reaches the landing, and he smiles as he approaches. “Hello,” he says, walking past two women waiting for their dates. He lets the magic trickle out of his fingers, lets it seep out of his pores as he runs a hand along their backs, one at a time. “Hope you two are enjoying your evening,” he tells them before walking away, continuing his decent down to the first level. 

He spares a glance back up and smiles to himself as he sees their hands tangled in one another’s hair, mouths kissing wherever they could. People pass him along the stairs and suddenly their eyes are a little hazy, pupils dilated, breaths coming faster. Wherever he walks, he leaves a trail of want and desire, along with an utter lack of inhibitions. 

Once he’s reached the bottom floor, he makes his rounds. He starts at the bar, jokes with a few regulars, touches and speaks to everyone he can, and those he can’t? His magic is enough. Once he’s got a glass of his favorite scotch in his hand, he takes to the dance floor. 

By now, his pheromones have already permeated the air. Jack spares a look at the DJ, who’s eyes change in acknowledgement of his boss, his prince, flashing obsidian. The song changes to something slower, a little more melodic. There isn’t a being with a soul inside Jack’s that isn’t affected by the power coming from the club’s namesake. Hands are wandering over complete strangers, tongues licking whatever skin they can get to. It’s sexual chaos, and it’s what Jack was made for, what he’s spent hundreds of years creating and revelling in.

He saunters along the dance floor, taking in the figures who are either already fucking or well on their way. He’s tasting their energy as he walks by, fleshing out a flavor which seems tempting, leaving him wanting more. Finally, he settles on a man and a woman. Her shirt is off and his hands are up her skirt, her panties lost somewhere among the fray. They’re beautiful together, and just as beautiful separately. They’re perfect.

Approaching them, Jack offers a seductive smile. A hand rests on both the man and the woman’s shoulders, and he gestures to the large, plush bed-like cushion in the center of the floor. The cushion sits raised enough so that the people on the floor can see, can witness and watch as Jack receives his pleasure. 

Arousal hangs thick in the air as the threesome takes their place on the cushion, the woman laying flat on her back after removing her shirt. Her skirt remains around her waist, but it is lifted, her most intimate place bared for the entire club to see. 

Once the man’s socks, shoes, and jeans were shed, he took his place on the cushion as well. His face was buried in the woman’s dripping core, tongue lapping up her juices as Jack took his place behind him. Jack, still clad in his leather pants and boots, had shed his upper layer. The medallion resting on his chest gleams in the soft lighting as he stands, acknowledging everyone below him. 

“Tonight, you are all part of something more, something bigger than yourselves. You are serving a greater purpose, and for that I thank you. From this moment until you leave this place, you will find yourself free to do exactly as you please, to act on impulse alone, on instinct,” His eyes begin to glow as his voice grows more powerful. “Enjoy each other, Mortals.”

At the conclusion of Jack’s short speech, those who are scattered throughout the bar and dance floor turn back to one another. A few find spots on couches, some just fuck against whatever space they can find along the wall. There are men with men, women with women, foursomes, fivesomes, and anything and everything in between. 

Jack moves so that he’s behind the man, who is still diligently lapping at the woman’s soaking pussy in front of him. Jack admires the two of them for a moment, watches as her hips buck up to chase his tongue and he hums. “You two are beautiful,” he says. Looking to the woman, he caresses her face. “Do you know this man?” he asks, curious. What can he say? He enjoys playing with his food before he eats. 

“Ah...No, I don’t,” she tells him. 

“But he is good with his mouth, isn’t he? Do you want him to fuck you with his fingers while he eats you out?” Jack asks.

“Yes, oh god yes,” she whines, high pitched and breathy. 

Jack looks down at the man now. “You heard her,” he says, leaning down to press a scorching kiss against the woman’s lips before sinking down to his knees. 

The man is well groomed, his ass cheeks open, almost as if his hole is being presented and that thought just tickles Jack. He caresses the man’s back, his ass, and pulls his cheeks even farther apart before pressing a hot, open mouthed kiss directly over his hole. The man lets out a sinful sounding groan directly into the woman’s cunt and she’s practically singing as he finger fucks her with skill through her first orgasm. 

Jack lifts his head and his eyes are glowing a little brighter now, the icy blue becoming more pronounced. “That’s it, sweetheart. Don’t hold back. I want you to give me all you’ve got, pretty girl.” As her cries lessen, he drops his head back down to the man’s ass and gets back to the task at hand.

He doesn’t always take his time like this, but there’s something so… taboo about the act that just feeds his inner demon. He shakes his head and laughs at his own joke before sinking a finger in alongside his tongue. One finger quickly turns into two, then three, and by the time he’s got the man below him keening, he’s ready to slip inside. 

Before he does, though, he tells the man to stand and changes their position slightly. The woman is still laying on her back, the man now positioned above her, his cock ready to be buried deep within her. 

“Go ahead,” Jack tells him. “She’s waiting.”

Jack’s eyes glow an even brighter blue as he takes the scene before him in. Undulating bodies everywhere, acting on impulse and pleasure alone. He watches as the man sinks inside the woman below him and he gives them a moment before standing behind the man, gripping the man’s hip in one hand and himself in his other. He waits for the man to ease out of the woman before thrusting inside him, burying himself to the hilt. 

Power surges through his veins just as a rush of pleasure settles over the threesome. Moans all around them get louder, people fucking one another without a second thought, feeding the demon at the center of it all as they reach climax after climax and continue fucking through them all. 

Jack knows the woman has come at least three times since he’s pulled the two of them up here, and he’s confident in the fact that the man has orgasmed at least once and is still rock hard, hips working at a sensual pace between both the woman’s hips and Jacks. “You’re both doing so well,” he tells them as he lets a little jolt of pleasure flow through him directly into them. 

His hips are rolling, hitting every spot inside the stranger bent over in front of him and he can feel the orgasm building at the base of his spine. His eyes are pulsating now, a dim and vibrant cerulean that stands out amongst the reds and blacks and golds of the club. The two humans beneath him are keening, teetering right on the edge so he speeds his thrusts enough so that he’s fucking both of them, controlling the pace and movement of the man’s hips. 

Grabbing the man’s neck, he pulls the man so that his back is leaning against Jack’s front. He kisses him wildly, all teeth and tongue, before moving to his ear. “Cum, now.”

The man’s voice is hoarse as he yells out. He clenches around Jack so deliciously as he pulses in to the woman below him, sending her into her own climax. Jack fucks them both through it, feeding on their pleasure and prolonging their aftershocks, and once they’re beginning to calm, to come down from their orgasmic highs, he lets go. 

A throaty roar rips through his chest as he cums, and he sets the duo below him off into another set of earth-shattering orgasms. The three of them ride it out together, and then once completely sated, Jack pulls out of the man and smiles to himself as he sees his seed dripping down his legs, the man completely oblivious as he continues to ravage the woman beneath him. 

Jack does up the buttons on his pants, and as he’s grabbing the rest of his clothes off the floor by the cushion, he whispers in the woman’s ear. The man doesn’t hear what’s said, but by the time Jack makes his way to the bar, a glass of his favorite whiskey already waiting for him, they’ve moved so that the woman is on top, rocking her hips slowly in time to the powerful beats of the music. 

He reaches for the glass and shoots the bartender a quick “thank you” before turning back to the crowd of people still going at each other, basking in the aftereffects of Jack’s magic. 

“Good night, huh?’ the bartender asks.

“Mmm. Very good. It always is, though. These people… giving themselves over. Makes things easier. Less messy.” He takes a sip of his drink, lets the amber liquid roll over his tongue as he savors the smokey taste. “Keeps the parents happy and off my back. You know how they can be when I’m not feeding like I should be,” he laughs.

“Your mother gets downright evil, I know. I’ve heard the outbursts too many times, Jackie.” 

As the magic and pheromones begin to dissipate, the club-goers pull away from one another. They clean themselves up and gather their belongings before making pleasant conversation and laughing as if they weren’t just going at it in every which way possible. Jack hung back, careful not to touch anyone as he watched them all leave, happy, blissed-out looks on their faces, pupils blown wide.

A few stragglers hang back looking a little lost. Their clothes are ill-fitting, one girl practically swimming in her already tiny dress. “Can I help you?” the bartender asks them. 

“I… I’m not sure?” one of them says, a man with a gaunt appearance. “I don’t know what I’m doing here.”

“It’s closing time. Best be getting home, all of you,” Jack tells them as he moves a little closer to them. He knows what this is, he’s seen it time and time again. This is what happens when they come back too soon, when they can’t stop. They become addicted little shells of themselves and his magic worms its way through them, eating them from the inside out, and he’d feel bad if it didn’t feel so fucking good.

As a parting gift, he lets just a hint of magic trickle over them as they leave through the big red door. They won’t make it through the rest of the day, he’s sure. They hardly do when they’re that far gone. It’s okay though, because there will be plenty more to replace the ones he’s lost, he thinks, as he finishes up at the club and heads home to his comfortable wing in the King’s castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the typical day for Steve Rogers. Internalized homophobia, good little Catholic boy Stevie, Stevie jerkin it to gay stuff while telling himself it’s just a phase, Jack isn’t in this chapter at all, we get to get a feel for what’s so special about Steve.

Steve looks at his reflection and brushes his golden hair to the side. He glances down at the bottle of hair gel his mom got him before he left for college this semester. He knows he should probably try a little harder with his appearance, he is pretty lonely after all, but he just can’t bring himself to care enough to put the effort into care today. 

He honestly just felt so down after spending the evening before talking to his one friend from high school on the phone. Her boyfriend had just broken things off with her claiming that he just wanted to figure out who he was on his own. She wept and put herself down during the entire conversation, which in reaction caused Steve to cry himself to sleep.

He puts on a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a royal blue sweater that clung to him a little too much for his liking this morning, but he just felt too lethargic to change. 

He pours himself a cup of coffee and adds more creamer than anyone probably should be able to and still call it coffee. His robin’s egg colored mug is engraved with the words World’s Best Son and even that doesn’t get him to smile.

His phone beeps loudly and he grabs it to silence his alarm. The alarm he had programmed at the beginning of the semester to make sure he was at the bus stop on time. He collects his camel colored pleather shoulder bag, phone, wallet, and keys and makes his way out of his bland studio apartment.

He sits down at the corner of 4th and Fremont at the bus stop and pulls out his phone and starts doing a sudoku. More people crowd in and Steve is overrun with a mixture of bad emotions. Crowded places on Monday’s always made him feel anxious, stressed, down, and sometimes even frantic.

The bus screeches to a stop and Steve grabs a seat in the front two rows. A girl with long black hair sits next to him and is listening to hip-hop music and bops along to the beat. He suddenly feels contentment wash over him and he lets out a sigh. Steve smiles over at her and she smiles back. He’s glad to be rid of the sourness from this morning and last night.

When the bus stops in front of the psychology building Steve stands up and then the girl stands up to let him pass. He regrets not introducing to himself because not many people around here show him that kind of politeness due to his size and the assumption of his sexuality.

Steve wasn’t gay though. Sure, he found men attractive, but every guy thought that. He would end up with a pretty girl one day and then he would have sex. He’d stop thinking men were attractive then, he knew he would. He wasn’t rushing the process. Steve followed the word of God and intended on saving himself until marriage. He researched it online and saw that most people didn’t find their life partner until their mid to late twenties, so he was doing just fine.

The doors were open to the building and he walks in and a sudden wave of anxiety washes over him. Steve looks around the dingy building that hasn’t had a design update since the 1970s. The walls are covered in a wood paneling and the floors are a lime green tile with gold glitter flecks in it. Students are rushing past him, trying to swallow down their coffees and breakfast bars as quickly as possible. It was midterms week and that made everyone around here a mess. Including Steve, especially Steve. He didn’t know how to explain it, but when people around him were anxious or upset, he was upset. When people around him were happy and excited, he was too. He always had a deep connection with people’s feelings. It’s why he chose psychology as a major. He wanted to understand these emotions and help people work through them.

Steve sat in 3 hours worth of boring lecture halls. He much rather read the chapters instead of coming to class to class but he didn’t want to miss out on the attendance points. Steve makes his way toward the back of the building exiting through the big glass doors to his favorite spot on campus. Back here he could relax. Students tended to go towards the larger areas to congregate, to make friends, which was what Steve should be doing, but sometimes he just needs a break to deal with his own emotions. This was a small 10 by 10 square of grass, with a black iron bench, and a large oak tree. The bench had once been dedicated to some donor but the rain and rust had long worn that away. He takes a seat and pulls out his lunch. A PBJ Sandwich, a banana, and carrot sticks. 

As he crunches down a carrot stick his phone vibrates. He knew that the text was from the only person who texted him ever.

Mom: Hope you’re having a great day, Steven.

He texts back: I am. I hope you are too.

Mom: Am I still coming up this Sunday for church and lunch?

He smiles and replies his regular answer to this question that he does every week: Yep! Can’t wait to see ya mom.

Mom: Love you

Steve: You too.

Steve puts his phone back in his pocket and finishes his lunch. Then he makes his way over towards the building that his general classes are in. English and math. English class was less stressful than math. He believes this is due to the fact that English is all papers, where math is full of pop quizzes. His math class always makes his stomach hurt and fear courses through him. He knew it was due to his classmate’s vibes because Steve had always been good at math. 

His class last class ends at 3:45 and he makes his way over to the library for his job. He works as a desk clerk at the library and feels like he lucked out. He doesn’t really get too many inquiries as he on the Psychology and Human Behavior floor and it gives him time to do his homework and get paid. Sure it's only 4 hours a day 3 days a week, but it’s the days he has class and is already on campus. It pays a whopping 9 bucks an hour, but any little bit helps. He works as an online tutor for math on Tuesday and Thursdays. It pays a little less online than it does to work at one of the campus education centers, but it is way less stressful. 

The evening is uneventful as usual and at 8 PM, Steve heads for his bus stop. The bus arrives at 8:30 PM, it’s the last one to leaves the campus area that goes to his apartment complex. The bus ride is quiet and he has a seat to himself as most people that commuted were usually done on campus by dinner time. 

When he finally arrives back home he makes himself a pan of Mac and Cheese. It’s his mom’s recipe and he puts crackers on top to give it a delicious crunch. He eats and then wraps the big pan up in foil and puts it in the fridge. He debates on having a soda but then decides he doesn’t want the caffeine to keep him awake late into the night as his homework is done. He doesn’t have class tomorrow, so he will catch up on his household chores and maybe a read a little. He’d probably take a walk down to the grocery store and stop at the pet store and play with the kitties for a bit. He had considered getting a cat for companionship but knew that he couldn’t afford the medical bills if the cat got sick, and that wouldn’t be fair to the cat or responsible. It sure would help with the loneliness though.

He changes into his plaid aqua PJ pants and a white t-shirt and looks at his futon.

With a sigh, he turns his futon from the couch position to the bed position. His apartment is small. One room and one bathroom. The main room has a small kitchenette with all white appliances and a wooden bar to eat at with two barstools, the second one only being used if his mom came up with food. He has a bookshelf filled with books that he has been collecting since childhood. The futon/bed is covered with a sapphire sheet set he put over it to keep it clean, a navy comforter and 4 pillows. He knew 4 pillows was probably too much, but he liked to snuggle them. A coffee table sits at each end of the futon. One he uses as a nightstand, it has tissues, a power strip for his phone and computer to charge and a lamp. The other one has the cup he has been drinking out of, a bag of potato chips, and two books. He has a small TV that sits on a wood dresser that he stores his socks, t-shirts, underwear, and pj’s in. He doesn’t have cable but he watches Netflix through his old Wii. A small wardrobe stands adjacent from the bookshelf on the opposite wall for all his clothes that hang up. His bathroom has a white pedestal sink, a toilet with a stacking shelf for all his bathroom products, and a small shower with a snowman shower curtain that his mom bought him. 

He turns on an episode of Friends. It was a comfort show for him that he puts it on to fall asleep. Unfortunately, after the high levels of anxiety, he felt today, falling asleep isn’t proving to be easy.

After an hour of tossing and turning Steve knows what he has to do. He sighs with exasperation and feels a tinge of guilt like he always does before doing this. He grabs his laptop and opens an incog tab. He types in Pornhub and hits enter. He immediately closes the webcam tab that pops up. He would never put his credit card number into an adult site. He scrolls through the first few selections of videos. He finally decides on a video of a pretty brunette giving a guy head. It’s a POV and Steve prefers that.

The girl in the film starts down on her knees and a pair of boxer covered legs hung on both sides of her.

She pulls the cock out and Steve’s cock starts to twitch and wake up at the sight. Her hand rubs up and down it, while she gives pretty smiles. Steve tried to match pace with hers. Soon she’s taking him in her mouth. Steve grabs some lotion and wets his palm assuming it would be a similar feel. He continues sliding his hand up and down. It feels good, but it’s just not getting him there. The guy in the video comes in her mouth. The video was 11 minutes and Steve still wasn’t even close.

He knows again that he shouldn’t be doing what he’s about to do, but Steve is only human and really needs to come. He’s this far in and has already sinned like he does almost every other night, and all sin is in the same in God’s eyes. He types in the words Gay POV into the search bar.

Steve is getting more worked up just scrolling through the icons and then he sees it. There is a beautiful muscular brunette with red lips formed in an O being pounded into by a guy with a similar slim physique.

“Shit.” Steve whimpers and then clicks on the video with his left hand that isn’t covered with lotion. 

It starts with the handsome brunette giving longing looks over his shoulder to the man behind him who is opening him up. Steve begins stroking his cock faster. The brunette was letting out keening moans as he took a second finger. “Feels so good, baby!” The brunette moaned.

Unable to help himself, “Yeah, you fucking like that…” Steve groans. Steve normally doesn’t swear, but something about these videos brings his worst out. 

Another finger into the brunette and he’s begging, “Please! Fuck me! Please!”

A growl breaks from Steve’s chest and his wrist snaps as fast as he can make it go, “You want it? Want my cock in your tight ass?” He rumbles at the screen. 

His lotioned hand glides back and forth and Steve listens to the brunette’s moans and then stares as a cock slides into his puckering pink rim.

The brunette lets out a particularly whorish moan at the intrusion into his tight hole and Steve fucking loses it. His hips lean up off the bed, his heart races, and he groans loudly as his cum spurts out all over his hand and stomach. He gives another few soft strokes and whines at the feel of each one, liking the over sensitive feeling after coming. He lays there for a few moments to catch his breath and then the guilt slams through him. He immediately closes out of the page and wipes himself off with a tissue.

He bolts to the shower turns the water to a scalding temperature and begins scrubbing himself down and praying for God’s forgiveness. “What I did doesn’t make me gay.” He repeats to himself three times. He frowns down as he pours shampoo into his hand. What if it did? He would be letting down God, his church, and sweet mom who desperately wants grandkids.

He reminds himself that he finds girls attractive. That girl that smiled at him on the bus today, he thought she was pretty. This was just a weird taboo thing. He just likes it when he masturbated. “I’m not gay.” He whispers to himself. He sprays off all the soap and turns off the water.

He dries off and throws his come covered clothes in his hamper with a grimace. He mentally scolds himself for not taking his clothes off before touching himself. He knows he comes a large amount and it gets everywhere. He puts on a pair of boxers and crawls back beneath the sheets berating himself until he finally falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second installment of PFTW! This chapter was written by our love @buckmesideways22-deactivated201 and while she’s deactivated right now, she’ll be back Monday one way or another. Thanks once again to @book-dragon-13 for giving us the idea and for @take-me-tom-hiddleston for the gorgeous header! 
> 
> Feedback is welcomed & encouraged!

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was born from an ask sent to @buckmesideways22, by @bookdragon13 and KC and I decided to write a little something. This is very self-indulgent and I hope you all enjoy this Jack as much as I do! I’m not used to writing fantasy-type characters so this was so much fun to play with and I can’t wait to share more! Chapter 2 is written from Steve’s point of view, and that will be posted sometime next week. Header calligraphy done by @take-me-tom-hiddleston, who is marvelous ♥


End file.
